Driver assistance systems for assisting a driver in driving a vehicle and navigation systems for routing a driver or a vehicle from a starting point to a desired destination may use digital maps.
A driver assistance system (Advanced Driver Assistance System, ADAS) horizon created by the navigation system, for example, may be used to transmit road profile, signage, etc. in the surroundings of the vehicle to driver assistance systems. In this case, it is possible to provide necessary digital map data, wherein the digital maps may be already stored in the navigation systems in the vehicle.
The data for the digital map may be fed into the navigation system by a vehicle manufacturer, for example using a CD.
The navigation for the vehicle is then effected on the basis of the stored digital maps.